


Swan Dive Off The Deep End

by insane_outsane (obsessive_iris)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimental writing, Free Verse, Hopeless Romantic, ME - Freeform, People, Poetry, Random - Freeform, Rant, Romance, spilling tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_iris/pseuds/insane_outsane
Summary: Just some weird little drabble





	Swan Dive Off The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at poetry but here we go ig

I can’t stop thinking about you  
Is that how you feel about me?  
Why do you reply to my Instagram stories?  
As an excuse to talk to me?

Or am I just full of hope without reason

What I’m trying to say is  
Somehow you got me up on the high dive  
And the only way to get down is to jump  
But I don’t know how deep the water is  
it’s so easy to get hurt

You’re wrong about a lot, and an asshole  
But I feel like I can change you  
And I know that’s just some hopeless dream  
But sometimes you give me hope 

Your face and your smile cause my heart to do flips

I’m too afraid of drowning  
But you’ve caught me in your gaze  
Trapped on this diving board  
I think I might try to wait it out, stay stuck until I get over you 

But I don’t know if that’s happening any time soon  
Because any time you talk to me  
I feel that vertigo again  
From atop the high dive


End file.
